Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted
, alternately known as FNaF VR, is an upcoming virtual-reality Five Nights at Freddy's game that was under production by Steel Wool with Scott Cawthon's help. it was first announced on August 19, 2018.Upcoming Projects Mega Thread! :: Ultimate Custom Night General Discussions - Scott Cawthon. August 19, 2018. Steam It is scheduled to be released sometime in April 2019 for consoles, and will be rated T.Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted for PlayStation 4 Reviews - Metacritic Known Information Based on the teasers released, the main protagonist is a mechanic visiting several places to repair the animatronics for Fazbear Entertainment. New Animatronics *PlushBaby - As confirmed by Scott Cawthon, the small Babys featured in a teaser are known as "PlushBaby", something he describes as monstrous and says they are, "the best original addition to any game ever." In the trailer of the game, they are briefly seen in the closet, convulsing violently. Known Gameplay Segments Currently, the following are confirmed segments of the game via a Reddit post by Scott Cawthon and the reveal trailer: *Repairing Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. This sequence can involve reaching inside their chest cavities, pulling their faces off, and removing their eyeballs, as a few examples. *Surviving until 6 AM in a recreation of the first game in VR *Similar to Night 3 in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, the player will be in the dark with Funtime Foxy. This section has been greatly improved from Sister Location's version and has play testers hesitant to test it again after playing due to how scary it seems to be. *Hiding in the closet while Circus Baby lurks outside. *Surviving in Fazbear's Fright in a recreation of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 in VR. *Being in the Bedroom while Nightmare Fredbear is outside. Trivia * On March 11, 2019, a teaser, a portion of the box art for the game, was uploaded on Scott's website. Fans, however, soon realized that half of the animatronics from the teaser art were questionably traced from fan-made renders (noticeably Funtime Foxy and Spring Bonnie). A few hours later, Scott took the teaser down and sent an apologySorry guys. : fivenightsatfreddys - Scott Cawthon. March 11, 2019. Reddit and revealed some gameplay details about Help Wanted.Update on the VR situation. : fivenightsatfreddys - Scott Cawthon. March 13, 2019. Reddit *The source code for Scottgames.com had a set of scrambled numbers and letters, which would reveal black and white images of the game. Seven images were found as a result, though one of them remained unrelated to the VR game itself. *In the trailer, Nightmare Fredbear had brown fur and a black top hat/bow tie, similar to Nightmare Freddy, rather than the yellow/gold fur and purple top hat/bow tie that he had in all other games. According to Scott, this was because the trailer was made a long time ago, and the models were unfinished at the time, which explains Nightmare Fredbear's off color scheme. Gallery Scottgames.com_teaser.jpg|The early promotional teaser, before ending up taken down, due to using fan art as reference. Alternate-FNaFVR-teaser.jpg|The alternate version of the boxart posted on Steel Wool Studios' Twitter, with Toy Bonnie facing the point of view while Spring Bonnie replacing Nightmarionne. Ggxcqw432.jpg|A hidden image found in the source, revealing Circus Baby in the house from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. 5sdvgHsd.jpg|A hidden image found in the source, revealing Chica. Fwxht4Scv.jpg|A hidden image found in the source, revealing Freddy under operation. 9Taawf32Bb.jpg|A hidden image found in the source, revealing Springtrap outside of the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 office. S55Hdfcaa2.jpg|A hidden image found in the source, revealing Bonnie with a missing eyeball. Sd3mz77fW.jpg|A hidden image found in the source, revealing a couple of PlushBabys. Videos Five Nights At Freddy’s VR Help Wanted PS VR|The reveal trailer by PlayStation 4. Five Nights at Freddy's VR Help Wanted - Reveal Trailer HD 1080P|The reveal trailer with brief gameplay scenes. References Category:Games Category:Spin-Offs